masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer/Character Customization/Vanguard
Feared frontline opponents, Vanguards favor a biotic charge that immediately brings them in contact with opposing forces with a devastating effect. Human Vanguard Humans joined the galactic community after discovering a Prothean data cache on Mars in 2148. Their devotion to understanding and adapting to modern warfare left the staid Council races stunned. Humanity's persistence and unflappable spirit has taken them further than anyone in the galaxy could have imagined. Human vanguards are feared frontline opponents that can charge across the battlefield, surprising enemies before devastating them in hand-to-hand combat. Player Notes ;General Notes *Human Vanguards are the only race to have the Nova ability, giving them a unique play style that shouldn't be underestimated. ;Cerberus * ;Reapers * ;Geth * Drell Vanguard The reptilian drell have dense muscle tissue that grants them surprising, wiry strength. With unique hyoid bones in their throats, drell can vocalize high-pitched sounds outside of human hearing range. The bones have the added benetfit of making drell extremely difficult to strangle. Though drell may lack the rugged durability of other races, they are lightning fast and deadly accurate. Drell are to be feared on the battlefield. Player Notes ;General Notes * ;Cerberus * ;Reapers * ;Geth * Asari Vanguard Asari are the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy. They are native to the planet Thessia and were the first species to discover the Citadel. Their long lifespan and history have allowed them to serve as galactic mediators for centuries. While not as physically powerful as other species, their proficiency with biotics makes them dangerous opponents. Asari vanguards use hit-and-run tactics to ruthlessly eliminate their opponents from the battlefield. Their biotic dash ability allows them to charge an opponent, inflict damage, and then quickly get out of harm's way. Player Notes ;General Notes * ;Cerberus * ;Reapers * ;Geth * Krogan Battlemaster Krogan are large bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environment, scarce resources, and vicious predators. Until the invention of gunpowder, the leading cause of krogan fatalities was "eaten by predators." Though slow, krogan can take tremendous damage in combat, allowing them to inflict grievous harm with impunity. Armored like a tank--and as slow as one--an angry krogan has more going for it than the species' infamous belligerence. It should come as no surprise that a krogan dishes out as much punishment as they're able to take on the battlefield. Player Notes ;General Notes * ;Cerberus * ;Reapers * ;Geth * Project Phoenix Vanguard A result of the Illusive Man's early experiments in enhanced human physiology, Project Phoenix subjects are highly skilled combat and biotic specialists. When the Illusive Man turned to indoctrination in order to ensure the loyalty of his troops, many Phoenix operatives defected and joined the Alliance in order to stop the Reapers. Phoenix operatives are highly skilled combat and biotic specialists. Their ability to manipulate Cerberus lash and stasis technology, backed up by their powerful skills, make them invaluable assets on the battlefield. Player Notes ;General Notes *The Cerberus Vanguards Lash ability is basically a Pull only targets no longer float in the air. This could lead to some devestating combos from teammates or for humor at watching enemies fly rather painfully into walls. ;Cerberus * ;Reapers * ;Geth * Category:Multiplayer Category:Mass Effect 3